


Ntr

by ChuudokuriN



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuudokuriN/pseuds/ChuudokuriN
Summary: 金廷祐操黄西操得没趣了可不就是会随便叫个人过来当面强奸黄旭熙给他看嘛。





	Ntr

金祐操黄西操得没趣了可不就是会随便叫个人过来当面强奸黄西给他看嘛。  
于是上那种网发帖：有谁想上一下我男朋友的？  
附黄西事后大腿上沾着精液身上青一块紫一块的不露脸照片一张，私信箱顿时爆满。然后金祐就随机挑了一个人带到宾馆再把黄西骗过来，黄西一进门看到一壮汉站在房间里还以为走错，转身要退出去的时候被拉住，他脸一沉正要挣脱，就挨了一计腹击痛得弯下腰，然后被顺势按在地上反剪住手。  
黄西正要骂人，又被一巴掌扇得昏头转向，只感觉有人捆住自己的手还把他的眼睛蒙上了。黄西不知道他想干什么，决定还是先好好说话，硬扯出笑容刚要问那男人有何贵干时那男的就开始扒他衣服。黄西急了，说大哥我不过就是走错房间而已您别乱来。壮汉却像是铁了心打算不理他，又开始脱他的裤子。黄西担心贞操不保，开始挣扎，那壮汉就把他的头狠磕在床垫上，踢了他膝盖窝一脚让他在床边跪下。男人掰开黄西的大腿，又在他腿间横了一只脚防止他夹住。他突然被一股从他臀缝间淋下来的液体凉得打哆嗦，然后反应过来这是润滑油，才明白自己是遇上强奸犯了。黄西大声说自己已经有男朋友了，壮汉还是不理他，伸了两根手指捅进来给他扩张。黄西痛得骂娘，那两个手指还在他体内搅动抽插，又撑开他的后穴，他顿时想起金祐，顿时又有了挣扎的动力，一边骂人一边扭动着想挣脱绳子。那男的失了耐心，直接抱着他的腰就操了进来。他痛得叫出声，泪腺就开始运作，大滴大滴的眼泪浸湿了他脸上的眼罩。眼罩吸了水往下掉，他又隐约听到快门声，咬牙切齿地想就算被强奸也不能不明不白的，用力把眼罩甩掉想看看这强奸犯同伙的脸。眼罩掉下来的一瞬间他却看到金祐惊愕地站在他面前。其实金祐是被他突然挣脱眼罩下了一跳，黄西却以为是金祐终于找到了他，眼泪汪汪地刚要求救，身后的那人又抓住他开始狠干。他哭着说不要，扭动着想脱身，却又被抓着脚踝扯回来操。他又转头喊金祐，可听到快门声，看到居然是金祐他妈的在拍照。黄西愣了几秒，直到被操得撞上床垫才反应过来金祐原来和着男的是一伙的。他气得骂金祐神精病，因为含着泪一点气势也没有，金祐上前摸摸他的头，说哥只是好奇旭熙被其他男人操的样子。黄西知道金祐经常发神经，边哭又边死死瞪着他。金祐觉得黄西下面被操得一塌糊涂还假装凶狠地瞪人真的好可爱，忍不住就笑出声。黄西想这男的完全有病，怎么偏偏是自己男朋友，自己还在自己男朋友面前被强奸，羞耻地把头埋进床单里默默掉眼泪。又被金祐笑眯眯地拽着头发提起来，说旭熙让我看着你在我面前被其他男人操射吧 。黄西刚想这男的连我前列腺都没找到，然后金祐就开始指点那壮汉如何找黄西的敏感带，效果还拔群，于是黄西居然被一个陌生男人干到高潮，脱力的趴在床沿。金祐马上开始赶那男人走，然后解开黄西手上的绳子，对着他手上被绳子磨出的血痕和膝盖上的淤青唏嘘，黄西愤愤地甩开金祐的手，穿上衣服，也不管屁股里还夹着精液就要打车回宿舍。  
金祐赶紧跟上他，温温柔柔地劝他不要生气，说他表现得很好很漂亮。黄西更生气，上了车就和他说分手。金祐马上挤出眼泪可怜巴巴地看他，黄西怕自己看了眼泪就要心软，赶紧冷着脸扭头，余光却瞄到金祐猛按手机在发消息，觉得不妙。回到宿舍黄西扶着腰准备去洗澡，打开房间门看见李马正坐在他床上玩手机。黄西头大，这朋友别是这时候要找他开vlive，然后李马忽然对着他身后一点头喊廷祐哥。黄西心中“啧”了一声，转头要赶人。金祐走进房间，在背后咔哒锁上了门。黄西最坏的预想成了真，金祐这神精病不仅叫陌生人来强奸他，现在居然还要叫队友来干他。金祐把手机屏幕对着他晃了晃，黄西才看清他刚才原来是把自己被强奸的照片发给了李马。李马看了还有点不好意思，挠挠头夸金祐拍得好。黄西慌忙地抓住李马的肩膀盯着他的眼睛，质问李马难道他也要和金祐狼狈为奸。李马的重点却在黄西发红的眼圈，伸出手去揩他沾在睫毛上的泪水。金祐在他背后幽幽地来了一句，说旭熙啊难道连好朋友才不可以吗。黄西猛回头瞪他，说正是因为是朋友才不行。李马也拉住他欲言又止，因为比黄西矮了一截只能仰视他。黄西干笑着想抽出手，金祐又和李马前后夹击拦住他，他动弹不得，金祐伸出手从黄西的衣摆摸进去，轻飘飘地对李马说Mark呀来试试吧。李马一咬牙也开始上手，黄西刚才被干得已经没力气，轻易地就被两个男的推倒在床上，李马试探着去解他的裤子，他一个劲地摇头让李马住手，金祐却鼓励李马继续，气得他想给金祐一拳。金祐还伸手帮李马一起脱黄西的裤子，李马看到有精液沿着黄西腿根有点不知所措，金祐笑眯眯地摸摸李马的头，道：“Mark，你看旭熙就是这种会随便和人做爱的人哦，所以你操他也没有关系的。”  
黄西想抬头骂金祐不要把自己塑造成婊子，嘴却被金祐忽然捅进来的阴茎塞得满满当当说不出话。李马在他身后试探地去开拓他的小穴，他呜呜地阻拦，被李马当成进入许可，于是提枪进入。金祐的毫不留情地捅到他喉咙深处，黄西就开始流生理泪水，引得李马小心翼翼地俯下身去抹他的眼泪。他努力把金祐的老二吐出来，哑着嗓子让李马停下，李马也好为难，做都做一半了也停不住啊，只能狠下心扶着黄西的腰慢慢的操他。黄西腰上还有刚才被掐出的淤青，痛的他直吸气，李马慌张地道歉，却只让黄西哭得更凶。金祐抱着手臂开始和李马交流心得体会，例如黄西哭得时候后面会吸得很紧值得一试。李马边实践还一边认真地回话，说的确如此。黄西抱着枕头无声的流泪，被自己的好朋友操真的是很难面对的事，金祐却把黄西翻了个身让他和李马面对面。李马面色微红，额角挂着汗道旭熙里面真的很舒服。黄西羞耻得要死，想用手臂挡脸还被金祐强行拉开，边哭边看着李马也射在他里面。他还注意到李马高潮时把头埋在自己的颈窝里，觉得好可爱，叹了口气抱着李马的头，然后绝望地感觉李马又在他体内缓缓地硬起来。


End file.
